All Is Fair In Love And War
by Avicon
Summary: A Tandem paper written with my best friend for our English class. Rated T to be safe. Takes place in Fable III.


Molly Belaen Page 2

English 9

Mrs. Citrowske

August 30, 2012

You could feel his hand slowly wrap around yours. "Promise me something," he said, "Promise me you'll stay behind me. Don't let go of my hand." You're worried; why would he ask such a thing? You speak out softly, you _do_ want to fight, but you don't want to be any trouble. "I promise," you nod, agreeing. It's all you can do right now, you have to watch his back and make sure he's safe. Clad in crowns and armor, you both get moving to Bowerstone Old Quarter, where the real battle will begin.

On your way to the battle, you both realize that your hunger begins to make you slower. Soon after you mentioned that he takes out some venison to eat. After you found the perfect spot, on top of a hill, you start a conversation.

You each take a piece and you quietly think things over in your head, what to say, what to do. You brush your long brown hair back, over one shoulder as you look up at him, serious as ever, but with a small smile across your lips. "Do you ever want to have kids?" The dark-haired king seems confused. Sure, you're married, but children are still a long way away. "What?" he asked. "Kids," you clarify, "you know, little versions of us, annoying, amazing little things." He nods, understanding, "I honestly haven't given it much thought," he tells you. "Oh. Well, someday, I do. I want a son and a daughter. The boy with gorgeous green eyes, curly dark hair named Dominic; and the girl with long dark hair – not as dark as the boy's, but a little brighter – with blue-green eyes named Elayna. I can already picture them, both beautiful."

"Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of finding someone like you," You admitted, "It could have been anyone that I fell in love with, but I'm glad it was you." You said, small blush upon your cheeks with a little, gracious smile. Shortly after the conversation was finished, we made way to the battle. There were large angel-like statues that were called Sentinels, smaller bird-like armored statues that were 'dark minions', and, at last, the 'Crawler'. The last fight, the final battle of the small war had broken loose.

You kept behind him, holding his hand as you watched the shadows twisting and turning and churning into…_something_. You watch your husband raise his sword as you raise your gauntlet, magic surging through your palm. This was it, this would be the final battle, the one that saved the kingdom. You feel a sharp pain through your back; you're confused, you haven't even begun to fight, you haven't gotten a scratch on you, yet there's a searing pain in your back. Whatever is hurting your back, it stings, and your grip on the king's hand falters. You feel like you're falling, you're sure you are, but something catches you. No, someone, your husband, he's always been there to catch you well you fall, physically and otherwise; he's always been there for you. You're concerned now, he seems distressed but you're unsure why. You look down to where there's pressure on your abdomen and you begin to understand. You're bleeding, but it's more than just a cut, there's a hole where he placed his hand. It's small, but it's there, and just because it's small, doesn't mean that it can't be fatal. You look back up at him, his dark hair lining a worried expression. He's crying now, calling out your name as he shakes you gently, trying to keep you awake.

It's difficult not to just fall asleep, you're just so tired. You reach one of your hands up to his face, cupping his cheek as you speak to him though it's getting harder to breathe, "Don't worry about me," you tell him, "I'll be fine." You smile as he shakes his head, more tears streaming down his face. He speaks softly, his voice cracking at times, "No, you have to stay awake, don't close your eyes, you have to stay with me! You can't leave! I need you with me, I don't know what I'll do without you!" You smile, though it's more because you feel sorry for him. There's nothing he or you can do to keep you here, there's nothing either of you can do anymore. He can finish the battle, but at what cost? Saving a country but losing the one most precious to him? "Finish the battle, don't let all of this fighting and trying to save everyone be in vain. Please, don't be sad. I'm always with you, no matter where I go or what happens to me." It's getting hard, you can barely breathe. You say his name softly and place a light kiss upon his lips and whisper, "I love you."


End file.
